The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly to a visor assembly with an illuminated covered mirror.
Visor assemblies with illuminated mirrors having a light which is selectively operated by a protective and light shielding cover are represented by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,241 issued Oct. 7, 1980 and assigned to the present assignee. Such visors conveniently provide the vehicle operator or passenger with a lighted mirror either for personal care use or when the visor is rotated to a map reading position directing light toward the lap of the user. Such visors have met with significant commercial success as original or optional equipment in relatively large top-of-the-line vehicles. As vehicle sizes have decreased in recent years, the visor assemblies have, of necessity, been reduced as well, thereby reducing the size of the mirror which is usable with an assembly such as disclosed in the above identified patent. If lights are placed immediately adjacent the opposite edges of such smaller mirrors the distance between the lights approach the inter-pupillary spacing between the eyes of an individual thereby tending to shine directly in the eyes which prevents use of the mirror.